


In Bloom

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-7-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-7-08

Katee walks into her trailer for the first time since the strike and stops, eyes wide and smile wider. There's a strong possibility that someone bought out an entire flower shop, every flat surface she can see is covered with vases full of tulips and daffodils, spring colors like exploding rainbows of color.

She bites her lower lip, well aware of who's behind this, and trying not to smile. She feels the heat of a hand in the small of her back and moves further into the trailer, not turning around, not looking back. He moves in behind her and closes the door. His hand still lingers against her back, but the heat of it is negligible in the wake of the heat that comes from his mouth moving against her neck. She shivers and tries to speak, her words as shaky as his kiss makes her feel. 

"You know, Holland would like some of its tulips back."

He laughs and that fans even more heat against her shoulder as he tugs her collar away from her skin, his other hand sliding to her hip to free the t-shirt from her jeans. "They can grow more."

He pulls away to tug her shirt off, and she shivers from the change in temperature, the loss of the heat of his body more than anything else. "Little boys and girls in wooden shoes are crying right now, as we speak."

"That's a sad, sad story." He turns her around and his hands cup her breasts, thumbs grazing over the erect nipples as he takes a step forward, guiding her back to the end of the trailer, to the closed door that hides the bathroom and the bed. "Maybe if we quit speaking they'll feel better."

He kisses her and she groans against his mouth, tasting coffee and want on his tongue. When he pulls back, she's breathless, and talking is the last thing on her mind. "Every horizontal surface is covered with tulips, Jamie."

"Not every one," he assures her as he opens the door and guides her toward the bed, murmuring against another kiss. "This one's got roses."


End file.
